


Mornings

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Our Little Family [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Mornings

Tony sighed and then turned over in bed smacking his nose against something. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Steve

"Good morning!" 

"Shh!"

"What??"

Steve made a "look at this" motion with his head 

Tony lifted himself up and saw Peter fast asleep laying on top of his daddy's chest and smiled 

"Talk quietly I don't wanna wake him"

"He's so cute when he sleeps!"

"I know"

"He's so cute when he does anything!"

"Yeah"

"He's gonna be a very handsome man when he grows up"

"Yes he is"

"He's got half of you half of me in him"

"Yes he does"

Tony leaned over and gently kissed Peter on the top of his head and stroked the thin layer of hair on his head and then layed back down

"Do you wanna get up??" Steve asked 

"Do we have to do anything today??" Tony asked replying 

"No nothing"

"Then no"

"Good! Cause I don't really wanna go anywhere"

"Can we cuddle then??"

Steve lifted his arm up and Tony moved himself so he was pressed against Steve's shitless body and then Steve lowered his arm so Tony was trapped against him although Tony was gonna complain about being trapped by Steve's big arms Tony made a sigh of content as he snuggled against his alpha 

"Stevie"

"Yeah sweetie

"I'm so happy with our life right now"

"I am to sweetie"

"Stevie"

"Yes sugar"

"I love you"

"I love you to Tony"

"Stevie"

"Yes sugar"

"Kiss me"

Without disturbing Peter Steve turned over and kissed Tony 

"Love you muffin"

"Love you to sugar"

Steve lowered his head back down onto his pillow and Tony put his head on the side of Steve's chest. And the two of them fell back asleep there perfect little family all together

THE END


End file.
